1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the mechanical shielding of printed circuit boards, especially for color television set printed circuit boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most television electronic components, other than cathode-ray tubes, are currently placed on a single large printed circuit board. The standards applied for testing the mechanical strength of boards of this type, mounted in the casing of the television set, stipulate, in particular, the performance of drop tests where the television set is made to fall from a height of about 60 cm. To enable these boards to resist shocks of this type, they are clamped in a rigid frame, which is solidly fixed to the casing of the television set. A frame of this type masks a portion of the printed circuit, thus complicating maintenance. Furthermore, this frame does not always prevent the breakage or cracking of the printed circuit board, and the fall may cause the rear cover to be moved with respect to the casing and, hence, with respect to the printed circuit board which supports, among other elements, the connectors of the television set such as the "Peritel" connector and the aerial connector.